


Fisher Baker

by BuffaloWrites



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF, classical music - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Beethoven, Gottfried Fischer - Freeform, I found this in a Beethoven biography tbh, Kaspar Anton Carl Van Beethoven - Freeform, Ludwig van Beethoven - Freeform, Nikolaus Johann Van Beethoven - Freeform, also kids can be mean sometimes, cute moments from the Beethoven family, i thought it was cute, that said biography is Beethoven: Anguish and Triumph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffaloWrites/pseuds/BuffaloWrites
Summary: Ludwig is put in charge of watching his brothers, but is too tired to properly watch them. Kaspar and Nikolaus spend their time harassing another young boy, Gottfried Fischer.Just a short, cute story about the Beethoven brothers.





	Fisher Baker

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation and prompt for this short can be found in Beethoven: Anguish and Triumph by Jan Swafford on page 38.  
> I really need to finish "Haydn's Pupil" and I will, but school has recently started again. It's not dead, I promise.

When guest would visit, Johann would send the boys downstairs to the ground-floor bakery of the flat. There, the boys could play and cause as much trouble as they wished without bothering the adults. Johann had put seven year old Ludwig in charge of watching his brothers and was rushing them downstairs. “But I’m tired!” Ludwig whined, “You made me play violin all night!”

“You can sleep tonight. Watch your brothers for a little,” Johann replied. He closed the door to the Beethovens’ apartment and the boys had nothing else to do besides go downstairs.

Unlike their older brother, Nikolaus and Kaspar were bouncing with energy. When they reached the bakery, Nikolaus and Kaspar were already thinking of games to play. Ludwig, on the other hand, sat down in a corner and rested his head on one of the walls. After deciding that his brothers were technically not in harm’s way, he decided to rest for a few minutes. However, that short rest quickly turned into a nap. Kaspar and Nikolaus quickly noticed their brother drifting off to sleep. “He’s supposed to be watching us,” Nikolaus began, but was cut off by his brother.

“Let’s go find something to do!” Kaspar butt in and was already starting out the door of the bakery.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly. People were walking down the busy street and business owners had either set up outside or were shouting to bring in customers. The two boys remembered what happened last time they decided to play near the street and decided that it was not worth the trouble. Instead, they went into the yard behind the bakery. Gottfried Fischer, the son of the baker that owned the bakery downstairs of the flat, was sitting in the grass reading a book. Nikolaus and Kaspar looked at each other. Nikolaus seemed to know what his brother was thinking and whispered, “Don’t.”

However, one of the Beethoven brothers’ favorite pastime activity was harassing poor Gottfried. Nikolaus watched as Kaspar approached Gottfried and leaned down towards him. “Gottfried, how are you today?”

Gottfried looked up from his book, “Just fine, Kaspar.”

Nikolaus sighed and decided to go over and sit down near Gottfried. Kaspar took a seat next to his brother and started the harassment. “Listen, Gottfried, your father is a fisher,” Kaspar started.

“My father is not a fisher, he’s a baker! He bakes bread!” Gottfried snapped back.

“Listen, Gottfried, your father catches fish at night and bakes fish.”

“No, my father is a baker, not a fisher! My mother bakes fish in the kitchen, not my father.”

“Listen, Gottfried, you and your father, both of you fishers, when you’re big you’ll have to catch fish at night and bake them.”

“No, when I’m big I’m going to be a baker, not a fisher!”

“Are you certain?” Kaspar asked with a snicker.

Gottfried stomped his foot and yelled, “I’m going to tell Ludwig! He’ll set you straight!”

Both Kaspar and Nikolaus froze as they watched Gottfried enter the bakery. When Gottfried was near the door and both boys had regained feeling, Kaspar and Nikolaus ran after Gottfried into the bakery. Ludwig was awake now and nibbling on a small piece of bread. Gottfried stomped up to Ludwig and cleared his throat, “You need to control your bothers!”

“What are they doing that you seem to take offense to?” Ludwig asked as he continued eating his bread.

“They’re telling me my father is a fisher when he is a baker!”

Ludwig stopped chewing then glanced from his brothers to Gottfried. Kaspar and Nikolaus held their breath. “Well,” Ludwig started as he swallowed, “Gottfried, your father is a baker…and a fisher. He bakes fish and you’re going to bake fish when you grow up.”

Gottfried huffed and stormed out of the bakery. Kaspar and Nikolaus laughed and ran over to Ludwig. They hugged their brother and continued laughing. “You’re not going to scold us?” Nikolaus asked climbing onto Ludwig’s lap.

Ludwig shook his head, “My job is to _watch_ you, not correct you.”


End file.
